Untitled
by World'sOnlyConsultingCriminal
Summary: Castiel and Dean are just starting to adjust to their new found relationship...
1. Pecan Pie

**_Alright guys. So here is my first ever Supernatural fanfic._**

**_Let me know what you guys think or if you think I should change anything or if you have any future suggestions._**

**_Everything means a lot._**

**_Oh, and please let me know if you find any spelling/grammatical errors. I edited this one less time than normal._**

**_Thanks. C:_**

* * *

"Dean." I heard Castiel say over the sound of running water.

"Dammit, Cas. I'm in the shower."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? I thought we had already had this conversation." I sighed, turning off the water. My few moments of peace had been soiled.

Cas was quiet for a moment, and I stepped out of the shower with a towel around my waist expecting to find him gone. However, there he stood holding a small box.

"I brought you pie." He said quietly.

"Right, thank you." I never knew what to think about him. One minute he would be zapping me around and the next he would beating me to a pulp or ditching me when I actually needed him around. But now that the worst part of our most recent case was over, he showed up with pie.

Castiel grinned. "You're welcome, Dean."

I rolled my eyes. "Now are you just going to stand there and stare or what?"

"Sorry." Within half a second he was gone.

I pulled on my pants and grabbed my shirt before opening the bathroom door and walking straight into Castiel who was standing with his arm up about ready to knock.

"Dammit, Cas." I cursed again.

"You say that phrase a lot." He commented.

"Yes, well, maybe you should take notice of that." I replied, pushing him away and heading towards the small table where Cas had kindly left my pie and a fork. I draped my shirt over the chair and sat down hungrily.

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks for the pie, Cas." I opened the box and eyed the large slice hungrily. "Aw, man. Pecan is one of my favorites."

"Good." Cas said, looking not at me, but directly at the wall behind me.

"Is the wall really that interesting today?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course not. It's just a wall, Dean."

"Yes, I know-"

Cas cut me off. "A wall is just vertical structure that encloses an area or separates two areas. There's nothing captivating about hotel walls… or any walls for that matter."

"Cas! I know what a wall is. You don't have to go all dictionary on me." I said, exasperated.

"Then why did you…"

"Sarcasm."

"I'm not too familiar with sarcasm."

"Obviously." I glared at him: he was still staring at the wall. "Dammit. Why do you keep looking at the wall and not me? We are having a conversation. Under ordinary circumstances, two people look at each other when speaking."

"I'm sorry, Dean. But you have yet to finish getting dressed, and I did not wish you make you uncomfortable."

"We're just a couple of guys, Cas. It's fine. But if it really bothers you so much…" I slipped my shirt on.

His eyes slid over to me and nodded slightly.

I grabbed my pie, escaped from the wooden chair, and slumped onto the edge of one of the beds. I was exhausted. Sammy and I had just finished off a large nest of vamps that had been feeding off families in the high end of town. Now that I had thought about Sam, I couldn't help wondering where he was.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked as if he'd been reading my mind.

"Off doing Sam stuff. I don't know Cas; I don't follow him all the time. He is a grown man. Well overgrown that is." I took a large bit of pie and sighed. "Cas, this pie is amazing."

"Good." He commented absentmindedly. He was still standing in the exact same spot he'd been in for the past few minutes.

"Don't just stand there, Have a seat." I gestured to the other bed, mouth full of pie.

Castiel sat down beside me slowly and stared straight ahead.

"You alright, Cas?"

"Of course. I am fine."

"Okay." I held out my pie. "Did you want a bite?"

"I don't care much for pecans." He muttered without a glance.

"Have you actually ever tried them?" I asked suspiciously. I had only seen him eat a small amount of times and those times had usually been burgers.

"No, I rarely eat."

"Then how would you know if you like them or not?" It was like talking Sam into eating his vegetables when he was a kid. Of course now, he couldn't stay away from them. Salad this, salad that. Beef was healthy for a man occasionally.

Cas just shrugged.

"Try it." I shoved the box at him.

"Dammit, Dean!" Cas uttered. He took my fork and got a bite, examining it carefully.

"No need to get angry." I said, somewhat surprised.

"I was just testing your phrase." Cas took the bite reluctantly.

I took my fork back and watched him closely. His face stayed expressionless. "What do you think?"

Cas swallowed slowly and smiled. "That's… awesome."

I grinned. "I told you."

Cas disappeared and I glanced around worriedly. But he was barely gone five seconds before returning with a second fork. "Do you mind?" He asked, holding it up.

"Have at it." I held it out. "But next time, you could always get more pie too."

"I'm not an idiot, Dean. There wasn't anymore." Castiel replied defensively.

"All right, man."

We finished the remainder of the pie in silence, and I couldn't help but notice that he was now sitting closer to me than before. Normally I was picky about him invading my personal space, but something inside me stirred when his leg brushed lightly against mine.

I tossed the empty pie box, and it landed in the trash can with a thud. The sound seemed unnaturally loud in the crushing silence.

We sat there for a while. I slid farther back onto the bed and laid back on the pillow, relaxing. "I think I might sleep for a while. Alright, Cas?" I announced, closing my eyes. He was silent for a while, and I opened one eye partially to see if he'd bailed. Instead, he was standing next to me, peering down at me with curiosity burning bright in his eyes. "Cas… what are you-?"

But he didn't let me finish. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I was stunned, and before I knew it, I was kissing him back.

All of a sudden I heard an urgent knock on the hotel door. Castiel disappeared and I was left alone, dizzy, and confused.

"Dean?" Same called from outside. "will you please let me in? Any day would be great."

"Yeah. Hold on, Sammy." I got up slowly and crossed the room, As soon as I'd unlocked the door, Sammy burst in. He was out of breath and covered in blood.

My mind cleared instantly. "What happened? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine. The blood isn't mine." He said, heading for the bathroom. "I need a shower, but we don't have much time to relax. We've got more vamps around."

* * *

**_Please leave your thoughts in a review. Positive or negative, I like to hear them._**

**_If you are not already stalking me on Tumblr or Twitter, be sure to ask me for my info. C;_**

**_We can be internet buds. Thanks again. C:_**


	2. More Vampires

**_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry._**

**_This is becoming a habit... This whole 'wait a few million weeks before updating' thing._**

**_I literally have not one legitimate excuse this time. Not one..._**

**_I can't even say 'writers block' because the first five chapters of this story have been completed for over two weeks._**

**_I will try to get better, but I won't make any promises because I'll probably just break them. D=_**

**_I am really sorry. You guys are too awesome to keep waiting all the time._**

* * *

I pounded on the bathroom door. "Sammy! You've been in there for thirty minutes. We need to go! You're the one that came back with news of more vampires; we need to finish them off before they decide they're hungry."

"Hold on, Dean." He shouted back. "You're not the one covered in blood. I can't walk around in public like this, man."

Sam finally walked out of the bathroom. "There, let's go."

"How many more are out there?" I asked, grabbing the keys and following him out the door.

"My guess is a good dozen or so. I managed to take out two before getting the hell out of there."

I paused by the driver's side of the Impala, "Wait. Are you telling me you went back out to the site of the nest _without me_?"

"Yeah." Same replied like it was nothing.

"What the hell, Sammy? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"We take that risk every day of our lives, Dean. Can we go now?" He asked, getting into the car.

I got into the car angrily and started it.

"I'm fine. Calm down." He grumbled.

"I am calm." I said through my teeth, pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

"Hardly." He muttered.

I ignored him. "How do you want to take these guys out?"

"Well, they're probably expecting me to come back with you. Of course, they recognized me immediately. However, it is daytime, and they're pretty spread out. I think we should sneak in to try and take them out one by one. I would feel better if we had back-up though."

"Yeah, okay. Let me just call up all our friends that aren't dead. Oh wait, we don't have any."

"There's always Castiel." He suggested.

"Oh, I doubt he has time to deal with a couple of vampires." I said, my heart beating way too fast while I remembered our earlier encounter.

"You never know-"

"He probably doesn't even know how to kill vampires."

"Of course I can kill vampires," said Castiel from the backseat suddenly. Surprised, I would have swerved into the oncoming traffic if he hadn't leaned forward and grabbed the steering wheel.

His arm was pressed against mine, and his head was only fractions of an inch away from my own. It was unnerving and almost a bit of a turn on. "I got it, Castiel." I remarked stiffly.

"You should be used to that by now." Sammy chuckled. "And since when do you call him Castiel?"

Ignoring my brother, I glanced at Cas in the review mirror. He looked absolutely normal, almost as if we hadn't even spoken less than an hour ago.

"Do you always listen in on our conversations?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Not always, but often enough. It is an interesting pastime." He commented.

"Wonderful."

The car was silent until we pulled up to the back of the warehouse the vamps had unofficially claimed. I could still see a small pillar of smoke rising in the distance from where we'd previously burned all of the evidence. Hidden by a mess of trees and torn up fence, I got out of the car. Sam and Cas followed and we circled around the open trunk.

Sam started talking in great detail about the plan, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but Cas. I was frustrated. He couldn't just kiss me out of nowhere and then pretend it never happened. But that was exactly what he was doing, and I was doing my best to ignore all questions running through my mind that cast doubt upon my sexuality. All my life I'd only ever been in to girls. I'd never once previously had any interest in men. But the honest truth was that kissing Cas was better than kissing most girls and that had been just one short time.

"Dean… Dean?!" Sam nudged my arm. "You with us?"

"Yeah. Sorry. What were you saying?" My face felt unnaturally and embarrassingly warm.

Sammy glanced between me and Cas. "Is there something going on here that I should know about? You two are acting weirder than usual."

When neither of us answered, Sam snickered. "Okay. I just want you to know that I will respect your life choices."

I glared at him, but couldn't think of a witty remark.

"Can we go now?" Cas asked quietly.

"Alright." Sam agreed.

"What was the plan again?" I asked stupidly.

"Don't get killed."

"Right, wasn't planning on it." I closed the trunk and pushed all my other thoughts away. I couldn't afford to let my feelings control me right now. It was time for business.

* * *

**_Okayy. Hope this chapter was alright._**

**_Leave your reviews and let me know what you're thinking about the story._**

**_I recently had a reader comment on my use of first person. I don't have any reason to explain myself, however, I thought maybe I'd share with you my reasoning behind always writing in first person. First of all, I've always preferred books written in first person. It's just a personal preference. Second, it is easier to put the reader into a certain character's head. And third, if I try to write in third person it ends up half and half. So I'm sorry if that bugs you, but it's just way easier for me._**

**_Anyways, thank you all for your continual support. C: You guys mean the world to me. Don't be afraid to PM me if you ever have any comments/concerns/questions. I love hearing from you. C:_**

**_I love you, guys. C:_**

**_I almost forgot. Two more things. I have no idea what to name this fanfic, so if you and your brilliant minds come up with something.. Please share._**

**_Andd. I started writing this before our mid-season finale episode.. And so I have officially decided to create my own separate timeline. It isn't apparent until the next chapter or so, but I'm not trying to confuse you.. I just really liked what I had and it would've been a pain in the ass to change it all. :3_**


	3. Unnecessary Apologies

_**I know, I'm just getting slower and slower with updates. .**_

_**I'm sorry, guys. Break has been busy, and I've been more up to reading fanfiction that writing it...**_

_**The curse of joining a new fandom I guess.**_

_**I hope you like the chapter. C:**_

* * *

I watched Castiel dump the last of the headless vampires into the mass grave we'd dug. We started filling the hole back in, and I began to realize how tired I was.

"Dean, take a break. You're about to pass out." Cas said, walking over to me.

"Nah, man. I've got this." I replied, unsteady on my feet. My head started spinning, and Cas caught me before I could fall in with the bloody bodies.

He took the shovel from me and helped me over to the side of the Impala just as Sam was pulling up. He got out quickly. "Dean, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"Hardly." Cas added. "Get him in the car. I'll finish the job."

"Dammit, Cas… I can…" But if I finished my sentence I sure as hell don't remember it. I woke up in the back of the Impala. Sam was driving, and Castiel was… right next to me. And I mean _right_ next to me. I blinked slowly, and then, realizing that my head was on his shoulder, I quickly sat up.

"Dean, I'm glad you're awake. Take it easy, man." Sam said from the driver's seat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I managed to croak with a dry mouth. "I need a drink."

Castiel rummaged in the cooler by his feet and pulled out a bottle of water. I took it gratefully, although I would have preferred something strong to numb the dull pain in the back of my head.

After draining half the bottle, I turned towards Cas. "This was your perfect opportunity to ride shotgun for once. Why did you get in the back?"

"I thought that you'd be more comfortable with something to lean against." Cas stated simply.

"I was unconscious; I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference." I moved over so that we were no longer touching.

Cas stared at me with question eyes but didn't say anything. I sighed. "How long was I out?"

"About four and a half hours." Sam answered. "I decided we'd better leave town. Those vamps caught a lot of people's attention, and we don't need that. We're about two hundred miles from the bunker."

"Alright, Sammy. Pull over. I'll take over: you need a break."

Sam didn't argue. He was slowing down and off the road in less than a minute. We got out of the car, and I stretched, waiting for the inevitable pain in my neck and back that comes from sleeping in the car. Luckily, it didn't appear. Leaning against Cas did the trick, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone but myself.

After a minute I reluctantly got into the driver's seat. Cas reached for the back door, but Sam stopped him. "Go ahead and ride up front."

Castiel grinned. "Thank you, Sam."

They both got into the car, and I took off. Not even five minutes had passed, and Sammy appeared to be passed out. I glanced at him one more time and decided to risk whether he was listening or not.

"Cas, we need to talk."

"I know, Dean. Look, I'm sorry."

I hadn't expected an apology like that. "It's fine… But what exactly-"

"I know that kissing you was a mistake. It was irrational and I'm sorry to have put you in that uncomfortable situation. It won't happen again." Cas explained quickly.

I felt sick to my stomach. Cas thought that I wasn't into him. Well, honestly, twelve hours ago _I_ didn't think I was into him. But maybe I was. I was confused to say the least. If I didn't say something now, I might never have the chance again.

"No." Was all I could muster.

"No?" Castiel sounded genuinely confused.

"Look, Cas. I'm not promising you anything, but when you kissed me… I felt something." I paused. "I don't know what I felt, but damn… It was a good feeling. And I can confidently say that I definitely wouldn't mind feeling that way again."

Cas was silent once I stopped talking.

I regretted anything it immediately. Castiel was too quiet. Obviously I had taken things too far. I stared straight out of the windshield with both hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

We drove that way for at least fifteen minutes before I managed to retrieve my voice. "Are you ever going to say anything?"

"No." Castiel replied in a barely audible voice.

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to say."

I waited for further explanation, however, he offered none. "So, that's it? That's all you got?"

"I don't know what to say, Dean! What do you want me to say?"

"I can't just tell you what to say, you moron." I grunted.

He was quiet for another moment. "Pull over, Dean."

"What? Why?"

"Just… Pull over."

I risked a glance over at him, and he was staring at me intently. I pulled off the road and put the car in park. "What is it, Cas?" I glared at him.

All Castiel did was grab the collar of my jacket and pull me towards him. I looked into his eyes and took a chance by leaning in to kiss him lightly.

I felt Castiel's hand slide from my jacket, up my neck, and rest lightly on the side of my face. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"Ahem." Uttered Sam from the backseat.

Castiel and I sprung apart. "Ah, Sam. You're awake."

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong guys. I love that you two are finally moving on with your relationship, but I would like to sleep in a bed. So sorry to ruin your little moment, but can you keep driving? If not, I can drive and you and your little angel boyfriend can make out in the backseat."

"Sorry, Sam." Castiel replied. I don't know he managed to stay so cool, whereas my heart was beating like crazy and my breathing was abnormally fast. "Keep driving, Dean."

"Right." I stumbled over my words. "Of course."

"Thanks." Muttered Sam drowsily and with a chuckle added. "Oh, and don't try to tango while you're driving… If you catch what I'm saying. I know you're talented, man, but that's a bit extreme if you ask me."

"You can tango?" Cas asked, surprised.

I sighed. "It's an expression." I pulled the Impala back on to the road and stepped on the gas. The sooner we got home, the better.

* * *

**_Alright. C: I hope it was worth the wait._**

**_If not, I'm sorry._**

**_I still need a title in case you didn't notice! I would appreciate any ideas you guys have. :3_**

**_I'll update as soon as I can. C:_**


	4. Vanishing Angel

**_I have a legit excuse this time. I've been trying to upload for about a week, but has been having a couple problems._**

**_Today was the first day I could do anything with anything._**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys had a lovely Christmas and an amazing New Year._**

**_I know I'm personally excited for spring... Don't know about any of you._**

**_Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter. It's kind of poorly written.. So I'm sorry in advance._**

* * *

We were home in record time, even for my fast driving. The three of us stumbled into the bunker. It was early morning and it had been a long week with minimal sleep. I hadn't forgotten the incidents that had occurred on the road, but I was too worn out to acknowledge them.

I collapsed in my bed, still fully dressed and was out in what seemed like seconds.

I woke to a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I grumbled into my pillow.

Hearing the door open, I rolled over to find Castiel carrying a tray full of food.

"I knocked this time." Cas grinned.

"Yeah, thank you." I sat up and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, setting the food on the bed. Considering the guy had probably never cooked in his life, the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee looked pretty damn good.

"Yeah, I did actually. What time is it anyways?"

"Almost three. Sam told me to wake you; otherwise I would have liked to have just let you sleep."

"That's fine. Thank you for breakfast, Cas." I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite.

I was just taking a sip of my coffee when Castiel sat down on the edge of my bed. "So are we boyfriend and boyfriend now?"

I almost spit my coffee back into my mug. I took my time to answer. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about the idea of Cas and I being a couple. Everything so far had been confusing enough.

"Is that what you want, Cas?" I managed to ask.

"I don't know. Sam was the one that told me to ask. Actually, he said "boyfriend and _girlfriend,_" but I was confused by that since neither of us is female."

I managed to refrain from rolling my eyes. "Sammy was just being difficult."

Just as I was about to bite into a piece of toast, an alarm started blaring. Cas and I exchanged concerned looks.

"Dean!" I heard Sam cry out from somewhere else in the bunker.

I jumped out of bed and all but flew out of the door. Cas was directly behind me.

Turning a corner, I collided with Sam, sending us both to the ground. "What's going on?" I questioned, untangling myself from his grasp.

"We're under attack." Sam announced.

"What? By who?"

Cas spoke up from behind me. "Demons."

I turned around to look at him, but he was already gone. "Where'd he go?"

"He just... poofed." Sam exclaimed.

"I hate it when he-" I started to say but was interrupted by high-pitched screams.

Sam muttered something about cameras before taking off. I followed him into the main room and watched as he pulled up a video stream on his laptop of the events that were currently going on outside the front door. There were over a dozen demons and one very quick angel battling. There were at least six demons down already, but Castiel was beginning to slow down. Before Sam could say anything, I grabbed the demon-killing knife and bounded up the stairs. I tried the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dean, we can't leave."

"Why the hell not?" I cried out, banging on the door.

"We're in lockdown. Nothing can get in or out." He explained.

"Isn't there like an override or something?"

"Not that I know of. I'm sorry, Dean." Sam replied sympathetically.

"Castiel." I muttered. "You get your feathered ass back in here. I swear, if you get yourself killed… I'm going to murder you."

The creams slowly died down to silence. "What's going on out there, Sam?"

"He got them all. Hold on. I'll try to unlock the door."

"But why isn't he just poofing back inside?"

"I think he's injured."

I turned my attention back to the door. "Come on, Cas." The alarm stopped, and I heard a click. I managed to pull the door open to find Castiel laid out on his back.

"Cas!" I yelled, running over to him. I knelt by his head, and Sam came to a stop a few feet away.

"His eyes fluttered slightly. "Dean," he coughed.

"Hey, man. Take it easy, don't strain yourself."

Castiel tried to say something, but ended up in a coughing fit.

"Oh. Cas, what did they do to you?" I asked softly. I motioned to Sam to help me pick him up. "We're going to get you inside."

Cas gripped my arm tightly. "No."

"What do you mean?"

"No. I'm sorry, Dean. It's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."

"Dammit, Cas. You're not making any sense." Alarms went off again, and I whipped my head towards Sam. He shrugged and trudged inside, but when I turned my attention back to Cas, he was gone.

I stood up quickly. There was no way he could've gone anywhere that fast by himself in his current condition. "Cas?" I called out, receiving no answer. "Castiel?!"

Glancing around at the dead people on the ground around me that had had their lives cut short by demons, I felt the utmost despair. I desperately turned around one more time. "Cas!" I called out once more. "Son of a bitch."

My confusion and sadness quickly turned to anger. Wherever Castiel had gone, no matter who had taken him… I was determined to find him. And when I found the person that took him, it wasn't going to be pretty.

My eyes swept the grounds a final time before I turned back to the bunker and headed in, slamming the door behind me.

Sam was hunched over the monitor, "Dean, it looks like we had one last visitor."

"Who?"

"An angel."

* * *

**_Alright, well I hope that was at least bearable._**

**_Coming up is a lot of joking around and some adorable fluff in a few chapters. So yay. C:_**

**_I'll try to be faster at uploads, but we all know how that turns out!_**

**_Still keep thinking about a title! I've only heard a couple good ideas, but my mind is not coming up with anything._**

**_I love you guys, you're awesome. Watch for the next chapter. (:_**


	5. Traitors and Soldiers

**_Alright, guys. Fair warning: This chapter _was_ written before we found out that Ezekiel wasn't really Ezekiel. However, I decided to leave it._**

**_So yes, in MY version. Ezekiel is really going to be Ezekiel.. And I would like to make him an insanely awesome character. So yeah._**

**_This chapter isn't really that exciting, but the next two chapters are. :3 So hang in there, guys. I love you. C:_**

* * *

"How do you _lose_ an angel, Dean?" Sam inquired.

"I didn't _lose_ him, Sammy. He just disappeared." I defended myself before draining my beer.

"Well, how are we getting him back?"

"I need to talk to another angel." I said before I could change my mind. I needed to talk to Ezekiel, even though I really didn't want to.

"Ah, yes. Let me just pull an angel out of my ass." Sam mocked. Obviously Zeke wasn't paying attention or was just too stupid to realize I was trying to talk to him.

"You might as well pull one out of your ass."

Sam was just opening his mouth to talk when his eyes shone icy blue.

"You know, Zeke, I thought you would start to be better at picking up on my subtle hints."

"Dean, Castiel was taken by another angel." He declared without bothering to acknowledge my remark.

"Oh, really?" I responded sarcastically. "Thank you for pointing that out."

Zeke looked at me questioningly. "Are you being facetious?"

I struggled to keep from looking clueless. Facetious sounded like a type of disease rather than a word to describe myself. Maybe he was referring to me as some sort of STD.

Thankfully, Zeke didn't wait long for a reply. "I have a theory."

"Great. Let's hear it."

"Adriel."

"What?"

"Not a what... Adriel is a who, Dean." Zeke replied exasperatedly.

"Fine, who?"

"I've heard the other angels talking; Castiel is considered a traitor. They won't settle on just taking his grace again. They will kill him, Dean. Adriel is one of the angel's best "soldiers." They knew Castiel is clever, and he had two humans on his back."

"And you never thought any of this information was important before now?" I asked angrily. All this time Zeke had known Cas was in danger, but he hadn't bothered to say anything.

"Dean, we have to get him back." Zeke once again chose to ignore me.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that."

"I mean it. If they torture Castiel into giving up information, they are bound to find out about me. I won't matter that he isn't aware of my presence. And then your brother will be in danger as well."

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. "Alright, now what should we do?"

"Summon Adriel. But do not do it here, and do not do it in the presence of Sam. I will be sensed. My presence is unknown to Castiel only because I have warded myself against him and few others. Adriel is too strong for those sorts of tricks."

"Okay, then what?" I was already doubting his plan.

"Then you talk…"

"Yeah, okay. But what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, dude. I'd appreciate it if you'd give me back my angel friend.'"

"Boyfriend."

"What?" I flinched.

"He's your boyfriend now, isn't he?"

"That's really not relevant."

"Sorry. I wasn't aware of the fact that you're struggling with your sexuality. Try not to think of it as being in love with a man, but being in love with _Castiel_."

"I am _not_ in love with him!" I grumbled. "Can we stay focused on what's important here?"

Zeke sighed. "Alright, well Adriel prefers to not get involved in these sorts of circumstances…"

"So why did he take Cas?"

"I'm sure the angels have offered something, something very useful and valuable to him."

"So he'd be willing to double-cross the other angels?" I finished quietly.

"Possibly… for the right price of course."

I sighed. There was the catch. What could I possibly offer to an _angel_ that would be a better offer from _other angels_?

Ezekiel must've known exactly what I was thinking. "I have something that might be of interest."

"What is it?"

A drawer opened of its own accord to my left and I jumped. I watched as a small object literally flew out and hovered above Zeke's open hand. I gazed at it curiously. It was a small amulet that glowed with a soft, golden light.

"What is it?" I repeated.

"Just take it." It flew my way, and I caught it gingerly. It was slightly warm against my skin. "Adriel will want it. I promise."

I was suspicious, but there didn't seem to be a whole lot of other options. "Alright." I slid it into my pocket.

"Go somewhere else. Use a simple summoning spell. Do not use threats. Adriel could easily kill you."

"Thanks." I muttered.

Without another word, Sam's eyes flashed again and he continued our conversation. "I'm not the one with an angel up my ass, Dean!"

"I don't have an angel up my ass either!" I retorted back, trying to act like we'd been talking this whole time.

"Oh sorry. I should have known that you top." Sam chuckled.

"It's not funny, Sam. Cas is gone."

Sam sighed. "I know, Dean. I'm sorry. We'll get him back. Look, I'll hit the books. Look for something. You go for a beer run. We're pretty much out, and I think you're going to need it."

Leaving the bunker alone was going to be easier than I thought. "Alright," I headed towards the door, grabbing my keys.

"Dean." Sam said again, softly.

I turned back to him.

"We _are_ going to get him back."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. I just want you two to be able to consummate your guys' relationship."

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the door. "I really thought you were just being kind, but you'll just keep being an ass and shoving this in my face."

"I'm your brother. It's my job." He joked.

I leaned back through the door to flip him the bird before finally leaving the bunker.

I had an angel to save.

* * *

**_Alright, I hope it wasn't too bad. The next chapter has a lot of sass. :3 And so much more sass. Omg._**

**_We're going to meet Adriel, who I LOVE..._**

**_It took me forever to come up with that name, but I decided I really like that one._**

**_In my first draft there was a lot of {insert angel name here} or simply {awesome angel name}._**

**_Anyways. I am STILL looking for a title. :3 I know you guys could come up with something amazing._**

**_Thanks to all you guys for reading. C: Please review if you're liking the story... Or if you're not liking the story..._**

**_I just love hearing from you!_**


End file.
